


Barn Tour

by WeAreAllSecretlyKinky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, M/M, Milking, Milking Machines, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual, Restraints, humans treated like animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreAllSecretlyKinky/pseuds/WeAreAllSecretlyKinky
Summary: Farmer Roy critically eyed the businessman who stood in front of him. “So, I understand that you’re interested in sponsoring my milking-boys?”“Yes that’s right,” Mr. Wils agreed. “Now that I have the money there’s no way that I can pass on such an offer. From what I’ve heard, boy-milk is the absolute best and organic stuff that’s on the market right now.”





	Barn Tour

Farmer Roy critically eyed the businessman who stood in front of him. “So, I understand that you’re interested in sponsoring my milking-boys?”

 

“Yes that’s right,” Mr. Wils agreed. “Now that I have the money there’s no way that I can pass on such an offer. From what I’ve heard, boy-milk is the absolute best and organic stuff that’s on the market right now.”

 

“That it is,” Farmer Roy agreed. “I’ve got some of the best stock in in the country. People travel far and wide just to try a sample of the milk my boys produce. Now, would ‘ya like a tour of the barn, to see ‘em up close?”

 

“Yes, absolutely.”

 

“Would you like to start with the calves or the cows?”

 

“What’s the difference?”

 

“The calves are our youngsters, ranging from ages eighteen to twenty. They’re not fully developed milkers yet, but they’re much more sensitive and have sweeter milk. On the other hand, our cows are fully developed and trained to expertise.”

 

“Let’s start with the calves.” 

 

“Alrighty then, follow me.”

 

They walked to the calf section of the barn, stopping at the very first stall to where the barn’s newest addition was. The milking-boy was a delicious sight. He had a pretty face, with blue eyes that were slightly teary and a delicate blush on his cheeks. His naked body was smooth and hairless, with a narrow waist and a plump bottom. 

 

He was tied to a milking bench, his little tits being suckled vigorously from the milking machine. He squirmed and writhed in his bonds, the silver bell around his neck jingling pleasantly. There was also a very thick plug crammed into his twitching hole. There was also a large metal bucket under his hips and dangling cock that was filled about a quarter with cum.

 

“This here is little Lou,” Farmer Roy informed Mr. Wils. “He’s just a doll. Not a very happy milker, but then again he’s still pretty new. We got him two weeks ago.” 

 

The farmer walked behind the milking-boy and smacked his rear. Lou made a strangled noise from behind his gag, unable to do anything else. 

 

“We got this one after he was unable to pay his rent to one of the student housing units. Now he’ll spend a happy life here making milk for me. As you can see, he’s nice and plugged up right now. We keep most of our calves plugged so their pussies can be trained properly. It’s very useful to keep them wet and lose. Want to take a closer look?”

 

“S-Sure,” Mr. Wils nodded, stepping closer to the farmer. It was an intriguing sight, and he couldn’t help but stare intensely. 

 

Farmer Roy yanked the thick plug out, leaving the milking-boy’s hole gaping and glistening. Then, after putting on a latex glove, the farmer didn’t hesitate to stuff his fingers into the wet cavern, wiggling them around until his whole hand could fit inside. It was quite easy thanks to the preparation. 

 

Lou was now emitting muffled squeals as the farmer pushed his hand deeper into his tight heat. His puckered hole feebly twitched around the thickness of the farmer’s arm, the muscles contracting as they squeezed and tried to push the limb out. 

 

“You see how nice that is?” Farmer Roy asked, once he was almost elbow deep into the milking-boy. “My goal is to keep their puckers as pussylike as possible. That’s the key to having good stock.”

 

The farmer casually fucked his arm in and out of the hole a few times. Lou could only writhe and whine shrilly, completely helpless to the other’s actions. Finally the farmer drew his arm out, removing his glove. The puckered hole was too stretched out to return to normal, so it only sagged and gaped openly at the air. 

 

“Come get a closer look at his udders,” the farmer said, beckoning the businessman over. He turned the milking machine off so that he could detach the boy’s nipples from the suction cups. 

 

“Once we get enough hormones pumped into him, his little tits will grow like weeds. For now they’re just pleasantly plump little things, but they deliver some very sweet milk.”

 

He took one of the swollen nubs and gave it a harsh squeeze. The milking-boy gave a muffled yelp from behind the gag as a fine stream of milk squirted from his tit. 

 

“Now you gotta try a taste. There’s nothing better than fresh boy milk, I gotta tell ya!” 

 

At the farmer’s insistence, Mr. Wils crouched down and took the swollen nipple into his mouth. He only had to suckle once before his mouth was assaulted with the best-tasting liquid he had ever had. It was sweet and creamy, and immediately the businessman sucked harder, his tongue swirling over the tiny hole of the teat. Lou cried out loudly from behind his gag, trying to pull away but to no avail. 

 

“That...that’s amazing!” Mr. Wils said when he could finally detach himself from the milking-boy’s udder. 

 

“It sure is,” the farmer agreed. “Not a meal goes by where I don’t have a nice full glass of boy-milk to accompany it.”

 

“From what I’ve seen so far, I’m already sold. I’m willing to contribute as much money as needed to keep your barn flourishing.”

 

Farmer Roy grinned widely at this news. “Excellent. To show my appreciation, you’ll get nothing but the finest milk delivered to you. Now come along and see the rest of the barn.”

  
  
  



End file.
